


Conspire

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jared and Jensen have a present for their watching wives.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 17





	Conspire

Misha let out a long breath, focusing himself. The blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing, so all his other senses were enhanced. The rough texture of the blindfold itched slightly, but with his hands bound to the bedhead he was unable to scratch. The cold of the cuffs around his wrists was slowly ebbing the longer he wore them, the metal and leather tight against his wrists.

He swallowed, the fabric of the gag that was in his mouth rough against his tongue, absorbing his spit. He tried to lift a leg slightly to ease a dull ache he was starting to feel in one hip, but the bindings held him in place – on his back with his legs spread on the bed.

He strained to listen to the hushed whispers on the other side of the room, catching the occasional mention of his name. The air in the room shifted as the other two men moved, and then he heard the sound of fingers on a keyboard.

“Evening ladies,” he heard Jensen say out loud. “Got a present for you.”

There was a pause, Misha wondering just what their wives were saying when they saw him bound up defenseless like this. It wasn’t very often that he allowed himself to be in this position, as it was usually him playing the role of dom. taking the other two men to their limits and holding them there until they were almost at breaking point, all the while denying himself his own release.

There was a huff of a laugh from Jared, no doubt from reading what the ladies were writing. “Got to agree with that.”

“He does make a pretty picture, doesn’t he,” Jensen agreed. “Question is what do we do with him?”

Misha wished he could see the text on the screen. Some of the ideas that ladies came up with were particularly evil, he knew that. Particularly those from his own wife, Vicki, who knew his limits, fetishes and kinks better than anyone.

There was more whispering between the two other men, Misha straining to hear. The tapping of keys told him someone was typing into the keyboard, no doubt to prevent him from hearing the back and forth between the two men and the ladies. They didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

He nibbled on the gag, patiently waiting for something to happen. He was very aware of how exposed he was, strapped naked to the bed, all his glory exposed to the web cam that the women were watching. He could already feel the stirrings of arousal, but he kept his breathing even in an attempt to quell it.

He heard footsteps on the carpet, the air shifting again as at least one of the two men approached him. The bed dipped as they climbed onto it, shuffling to kneel beside him. Misha felt a shiver chase along his spine as he felt eyes on him, just waiting for the other to move.

Two hands came to rest on either side of his head, soft lips pressing to his forehead. Misha breathed in, scenting the air and picking up the distinctive smell. Jensen.

“Hey there,” Jensen said. “Doing okay, Mish?”

Misha nodded his head, wondering just what the man had planned.

“Got some,” Jared said softly, Misha frowning as he heard the clink of glass. Ice?

“Cool,” Jensen said. “Pass me one.”

The bed dipped again as Jared climbed on the other side of Misha to Jensen, Misha acutely aware of their proximity. He kept his breathing controlled, waiting in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long when a wet, cold mouth closed around one of his nipples, causing him to inhale sharply as a tongue pushed an ice cube across the sensitive skin.

Another mouth joined the first, this time on his other nipple. The two men worked the ice cube in their mouths over the spots, hardening Misha’s nipples. The cold of the ice verses the warmth of their tongues and mouths was maddening, The two men continued to lip and suck until the ice melted, dribbles of water running down Misha’s chest in an almost tickle.

He felt hands begin to run over his body. Jensen’s hands fell onto his abdomen, slowly drawing circles on it, while Jared’s hand closed around one thigh, beginning to stroke. Misha sighed, relishing the sensations. He flinched slightly when Jared bit down on his nipple lightly, just enough for there to be slight pain but without doing any real damage.

The two men pulled of him and Misha heard the ice glass clink again. He twitched as a piece of ice was dropped into his navel, another one onto the middle of his chest. Fingers began to slide the ice along little paths of his skin, hot mouths following the tracks. He felt his skin come out in goosebumps at the sensation, Misha forcing himself to keep his breath even.

“He’s doing it again,” Jared said, voice low.

“I noticed,” Jensen replied. The bed shifted, Misha feeling hot breath on his ear as Jensen leaned close. “We’re going to break that control of yours, Mish, I promise you.”

‘I’d like to see you try,’ Misha thought to himself, huffing.

Jensen nibbled at his ear as Jared dipped his head down to suck up the water from his navel, tongue lapping the place the ice had been. Jensen kissed his way down Misha’s jaw, fingers brushing Misha’s nipples.

Abruptly the two men pulled back, Misha hearing the ice glass again and feeling them shuffle around on the bed. Without warning a hand circled his half-hard cock, causing him to jolt. Two mouths filled with ice began to kiss it on opposite sides of each other, Misha wanting to flinch away from the cold.

Hands played over his thighs and abdomen as they focused on getting him to full arousal. He couldn’t help but focus on their touches, his nerves more heightened with the lack of his sight. He could feel their hot breath on him, could hear the noises they were making, could feel the water dripping down his cock and over his balls.

It didn’t take long for the ice to melt, but the two men didn’t retrieve anymore. They continued working his cock, their tongues tracing paths down each side and occasionally meeting at the head where they kissed before moving back down.

Misha fought to keep his breathing steady, counting backwards in his mind as he tried to hang onto his control. He knew it would be driving the other two mad that he was doing this, but he had a point to prove to himself.

He flinched slightly as a hand slid down and under him, fingers brushing over his entrance. The fingers were slick, meaning that somewhere along the line one of them had procured lube without him noticing. He kicked himself for missing that. He prided himself on his ability to notice small details.

He relaxed against the hand, feeling it probing before slowly breaching him. Given the size of the finger he knew it had to be Jared, the finger inside him crooking up and around until it found his prostate. Misha fought to keep himself from moaning, biting down on the gag. Something must have shown on his face though because he head Jensen chuckle, and without warning his entire cock was taken into a warm, wet mouth.

Jared slipped a second finger inside, slowly thrusting them in and out of him at a maddening slow pace, making sure to brush his prostate with each stroke inward. From the sounds he was hearing Misha knew that Jensen was the one deep throating him, and in his mind’s eye he could just see those cock-sucking lips wrapped around him, beautiful green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Misha felt his toes curling at the dual stimulation. It was taking every bit of his will power to keep himself in check, wanting desperately to give into the pleasure. He forced himself to remain still, cursing the fact that he had begun to shake knowing that it would give away how much he was enjoying this.

A third finger entered him, Misha’s mind flashing back to the time Jared had managed to get his whole hand inside him. Misha instantly killed the thought, knowing that it would hurt his situation. He began reciting nursery rhymes in his head, trying to take his focus away from what was going on. He wasn’t going to give into them, no matter what they tried. He had a point to prove.

Suddenly those fingers were gone, Misha’s body feeling empty with their loss. At the same time Jensen pulled off him with a wet sound, and Misha could feel them shuffling around the bed. Two hands gripped him by the thighs, pulling them up as much as possible given the bindings. He felt two knees slide under him, the head of a cock at his entrance. Without a pause that cock breached him, Misha breathing out through his nose as he took it in. Jared. Definitely Jared.

The bed shifted again, Misha feeling the air shift as Jensen straddled him. He felt a kiss on his jaw, then Jensen shuffled back. With some fumbling he felt Jensen slide down his cock, taking him inside. He wondered when Jensen had gotten the chance to prepare himself, somehow having missed it.

It was amazing to have Jared inside him while he was inside Jensen. He was almost over stimulated, but he went back to the rhymes in his head. He fought to control his breathing, wanting to wrap his legs around Jared’s hips and secretly glad that the bindings prevented him from doing it. It would have been a direct give away just how turned on he was.

The sound of kissing caught his attention, and he could just imagine Jensen and Jared making out as they waited for him to adjust. There was some whispering, then Jared rolled his hips. They started slow, building up a synchronized rhythm. All Misha could do was ride with them, knowing they were listening for the hitch in his breath that he fought against.

He rested his head against the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed beneath the blind fold. He could almost feel the eyes of the ladies watching them, wanting him to break. He could feel the slide of Jared inside him, the pull of Jensen on his cock. Jensen had his hands on Misha’s chest, finger’s curling so that Misha could feel his nails digging into the skin. He couldn’t feel Jared’s hands anymore and absently wondered if they were circled around Jensen as Jared snapped his hips up, scoring a direct strike on Misha’s prostate.

It took every bit of Misha’s will not to cry out, the cloth between his teeth almost crunching as he bit down on it. They must have noticed, because he heard Jensen mutter “there it is,” followed by Jared’s small noise of confirmation, Jared making sure to strike the spot again and again. Misha could feel himself bouncing on the bed with the force of it, Jensen’s body keep him pinned in place.

Their movements were slowly becoming more erratic, Misha listening to the hitches in their breath and the soft moans. They wouldn’t last much longer. He heard the soft pants of his name, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Jared was jerking Jensen off given he could feel both of Jensen’s hands on him.

Then with a shout Jared was coming, Misha feeling his insides fill with his cum. Jensen wasn’t too far behind, warmth splattering across Misha’s abdomen. Misha clenched and unclenched his hands and he felt Jensen ripple around him, Jensen coming almost silently save for some harsh gasps and gulps at the air

Misha gave himself a mental slap on the back, having survived their assault. He heard Jensen groan in annoyance, then heard Jared whisper “Plan B”. Misha frowned. Plan B? What the heck was Plan B?

Jared slipped out of him, but Jensen didn’t move. Jensen was drawing soft circles over his abdomen, still rocking back against his cock. Jared shuffled around on the bed, and when Misha felt three fingers slip back inside him he realized what Plan B was. This wasn’t going to be fun. Well, it was, but not if he wanted to keep control.

Without so much as a warning Jared began pistoning his hand into Misha, slamming into his prostate with each push. Jensen began to bounce in his lap, clenching around him as he rode him. Misha curled his hands into fists, feeling the handcuffs cut into his arms. Oh this wasn’t fair.

Jensen’s hand slid up his abdomen and over his chest, tweaking his nipples as they passed over them. One hand came up to wrap around Misha’s throat, applying pressure as Jensen leaned forward. “Come on, baby,” Jensen said. “Come on, on gorgeous.”

“Be a good boy and cum for us,” Jared added. “You can’t hold on forever.”

Well actually he probably could, and he would if Jensen hadn’t been constricting his airway and making it hard to focus. He gasped, finding it more and more difficult to breath. The pleasure washed over him, and he quickly found his control slipping.

Spots danced over his vision as his lungs began to burn, and he found himself struggling beneath them. His hips were caught between wanting to thrust up into Jensen and wanting to push back against Jared's hand that continued to slam into his prostate. It was all becoming too much.

A buzzing began in his ears, then a white light flashed across his sight as he finally broke. He arched back on the bed, trying to slam up into Jensen as he came, his scream muffled by the gag. Jared didn’t relent his assault on his prostate, grinding his fingers into it as Misha rode out his orgasm.

He felt his body go limp, Jensen releasing the grip on his throat and allowing him to breathe in deeply. He barely registered the feel of Jensen slipping from him, and the pull on his hands and feet as he was released from his bonds. Then hands were on him, massaging where the bonds had held him, and the gag was removed from his mouth. When the blindfold was pulled away he opened his eyes and found himself falling into green pools.

“You okay?” Jensen asked, worry lacing his voice.

“I’m fine,” Misha said, glancing down and spotting Jared looking at him with concern. “You’re a pair of fuckers, though.”

“Literally,” Jensen quipped, Jared laughing.

Jared slipped from the bed, returning with a wash cloth and handing it to Jensen who began to clean Misha off. Misha let his hands stay above his head, feeling boneless. It had been a while since he had come that hard. Out the corner of his eye he saw Jared hovering over the computer, reading.

“What are they saying?” He asked.

“That that was hot,” Jared said. “That we need to fuck you more often.”

“Hm.” Misha closed his eyes, feeling the loving kisses Jensen was placing along his collarbone.

“I guess that’s a wrap,” Jared said to the computer. “Goodnight.”

Opening his eyes Misha saw the screen go dark, Misha noting the red light of the cameras going out. Suddenly the world felt a little bit smaller, Jared making his way back to the bed and sliding in beside him. Jared reached out, taking one of Misha’s hands and pulling it toward him, kissing the red marks where the bonds had held him.

“You’re sure you’re okay,” Jared said.

“I’m fine, Jar, really,” Misha assured him. “You two got me good.”

“We can see that,” Jensen said, nuzzling his jaw.

“Who’s idea was the ice?”

“Gen’s,” Jared said. “Her idea to both go down on you at the same time, too.”

“And the choking?”

“All Vicki,” Jensen answered.

Misha huffed. “Figures.”

“Did you like it though?” Jensen asked, concern in his voice. “We really should have left you ungagged so you can use a safe word-“

“Trust me, if I didn’t like it you would have known,” Misha told him, bringing his fingers up to smooth the worry from Jensen’s brow.

“You’ll have to do it to me sometime,” Jensen said, turning his head to kiss Misha’s wrist.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That would be so hot,” Jared said, wiggling down the bed and wrapping his arm across Misha’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. He reached out, turning Misha’s head toward him so that he could kiss him on the mouth. Misha’s welcomed it, returning the kiss and noting it wasn’t the usually biting kiss but rather a soft, gentle kiss that told him how much Jared loved him.

He felt the scratch of stubble on the back of his neck, hot breath tickling the hairs there before Jensen latched on, kissing the skin. Jensen knew better than to mark him, instead peppering the area with small kisses.

“Easy, Gomez,” Misha said, pulling back from Jared.

Jensen huffed a laugh but didn’t stop until Misha turned to face him, hooking a hand behind Jensen’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. Jensen kissed him slow and deep, Misha feeling a shiver pass over him. A finger ran down along the line where their mouths met, Misha feeling Jared watching them.

“I could watch that forever,” Jared said.

Jensen and Misha eventually broke apart, resting their foreheads together and smiling. Jared wrapped his arms around the pair of them, hooking one leg up over Misha’s hip.

“Clingy much?” Jensen teased.

“Shut up,” Jared said.

Misha closed his eyes, smiling as Jared nuzzled into his neck. Jensen kissed him again, pulling back so that their noses brushed in Eskimo kisses. Misha slid an arm around him, bringing his other hand to rest on Jared’s arm. If there was one thing these two men did right, it was make him feel loved. Misha wouldn’t trade what they had for the world.

**END**


End file.
